Lucha por ser una Dragneel
by natsu1000
Summary: Natsu estaba celebrando junto su gremio aparece su hija del futuro pero aparecen mas hijas de Natsu diciendo que si no escoge a su madre ellas desapareceran Natsuxharem con el permiso del autor kaiserofdarkness y yomeiro choice que e sacado la mayoria de las ideas
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal el gremio estaban celebrando un eclipse que solo pasa cada catorce años todos estaban en el parque de las flores de cerezo de sakura

Esa es mi comida dijo Natsu intentando de golpear a Gray que estaba corriendo con su comida en sus brazos

Ustedes cálmense dijo Erza mirando a Natsu y Gray para que dejen de pelear

Aye dijo Natsu que dejo de pelear con Gray

Erza cálmate dijo Lucy

Erza-san por favor cálmese dijo Wendy

Oe master está muy divertido no es así esta noche dijo Mirajane

Si está muy divertido dijo Makarov bebiendo cerveza

En ese momento un agujero negro salió del cielo que estaba saliendo una niña y a su lado estaban Virgo y Aries

Esta línea de tiempo es la que teníamos que venir dijo Aries

Ya llegamos señorita dijo Virgo

Ustedes tienen que velar por mi seguridad y por dejaron que me caiga de cara dijo la niña

Para que usted tenga una razón justa para castigarme dijo Virgo

No sé qué te hizo mi madre o te siga haciendo pero yo no voy a castigarte dijo la niña

Bueno no vamos a nuestro tiempo no quiero que desaparezca dijo Aries

No te preocupes que no sucederá dijo la niña

Espero que cumpla su misión dijo Virgo y las dos se fueron a su tiempo

¿Quién eres tú? pregunto Makarov

Soy una alucinación de los has bebido dijo la niña alzando sus brazos para crear el efecto

La niña se fue corriendo en la primera oportunidad que había conseguido pero se tropezó con Lucy

Lo siento mama' por golpearte dijo la niña

No te preocupes dijo Lucy levantándose del golpe

Espera como me llamaste dijo Lucy

Ya no puedo seguir mi misión encubierto dijo la niña

Yo soy Myu Dragneel Heartfilia dijo la pequeña

Eso significa que dijo Lucy

Soy tu hija y de Natsu dijo Myu

No puede ser dijo Lucy

Todo el gremio se quedó en shock todos se fueron al gremio sobre la niña que supuestamente es la hija de Natsu y Lucy

Así que eres nuestra hija pregunto Natsu

Así es papa' respondió Myu

Como es posible soy muy joven para ser madre dijo Lucy

¿Cómo puede ser la hija de ellos dos? Pregunto Makarov

Soy del futuro dijo Myu

Así que Natsu y Lucy se van a casar dijo Erza

Tienes algo para demostrar que es verdad dijo Natsu

Tengo una foto familiar dijo Myu sacando la foto

La foto se veía a Natsu y Lucy con ropa de matrimonio y a los demás del gremio muy elegantes

Qué bonita te ves Lucy dijo Mirajane

No puede ser posible dijo Lucy

Soy muy joven para casarme y ustedes dejen de estar planeando mi boda dijo Lucy mirando a Mirajane y Cana

A que has venido pregunto Mirajane

Vine a proteger i futuro y el de mi familia dijo Myu

Como proteger tu futuro dijo Lucy

Me enviaron para hacer que ustedes me engendren para que mi futuro no se disuelva dijo Myu

Como es eso pregunto Lucy

Según mi tío Laxus es por el hipertiempo de los futuros alternativos que se pueden destruir los demás futuros explico Myu

Así que ustedes deben tener relaciones sexuales para que yo pueda nacer y así poder que mi futro no se desvanezca dijo Myu

Natsu y Lucy estab rojos por el comentario de su hija

En ese momento una niña de cabellera escarlata que tenía en la mano una espada entro al gremio y comenzó atacar a Myu

No permitiré que destruyas mi futuro dijo la niña que se mandó con todo para atacar a Myu con su espada

Myu saco un látigo comenzó a defenderse de los ataques de la niña de pelo escarlata Erza intento detenerlas pero la niña de encapuchada de pelo escarlata no se lo permitió

Apártate mama' que estoy protegiendo nuestro futuro así que por favor deja que me encargue dijo la niña

Que has dicho dijo Erza en estado de shock

Hable de más maldito genes Dragneel dijo la niña

La niña se sacó la capucha y miro a todo el gremio

Yo no te recuerdo dijo Myu

Claro que porque yo soy la hija legitima de Erza Scarlet y Natsu Dragneel yo me llamo

Akiko Dragneel Scarlet dijo la pequeña

Queee…. Grito todo el gremio

Erza estaba en shock al igual que todo el gremio Natsu estaba en shock estaba sudando frio y casi a punto de desmayarse

Natsu tuvo una hija con Lucy y otra con Erza dijo Mirajane

Mi mama' me envió para hacer que ustedes dos me han para proteger mi futuro y el de mi familia dijo Akiko mirando a Natsu y Erza

Como es posible tengo una hija con Natsu dijo Erza

¡Que! otra no dijo Natsu

Yo quiero a Jellal con todo mi alma a Natsu lo veo como un hermano menor no como otra cosa dijo Erza mirando a su supuesta hija

Apártate niña mi mama' me mando para hacer que mis padres me hagan no permitiré que tu lo arruines dijo Myu

Quien me lo impedirá dijo AKiko

Las dos comenzaron a pelear en medio del gremio Makarov estaba viendo como ellas estaban peleando cuando vio medio gremio destruido se transformó en su modo titán haciendo que las niñas se escondieran detrás de sus respectivas madres

Por esta vez te dejare vivir dijo Akiko

Dímelo en la cara dijo Myu

Yo creo que un reto debe decirlo en la cara dijo Erza

No la apoyes dijo Lucy

Una niña estaba caminando por las calles de Magnolia su cabello era azulado era muy bonita llevaba un vestido hermoso estaba comprado un pastel

Que tenga un buen provecho dijo el pastelero

La niña se retiró al gremio llamado Fairy Tail

En el gremio estaba sentados el maestro en una mesa junto con las niñas que estaban al lado de su respectiva madre y Natsu al medio por orden del gremio

Quien comienza dijo Makarov

Myu se levanto dijo que ella iba a comenzar mirando a Akiko

Todo comenzó después de la batalla con Zeref hubo muchas muertes después de la batalla hubo una gran fiesta celebrando la victoria en esa fiesta mis padres me hicieron o en la mañana porque no pararon es lo que me dijo mi madre dijo Myu

Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron al escuchar el relato

Después se casaron usted oficializo la boda de mis padres Erza-san me entreno y el tío Jellal y claro ustedes dijo Myu

Yo morí dijo Mirajane pero Muy no le hizo caso

También recuerdo la boda del tío Jellal con Erza y la boda del tío Gajeel y la tía Levy dijo Myu

No puede ser posible si Jellal y esa tal Lucy murieron en la batalla con Zeref dijo A Kiko

Yo morí pregunto Lucy Akiko le asintió

Jellal murió dijo Erza

Ellos se sacrificaron en la batalla es lo que conto mi mama' dijo Akiko

No lo puedo creer dijo Erza

Así es mama' después de eso mi mama' comenzó a salir con mi padre y nací yo como fruto del amor que se profesaban dijo Akiko

Como es posible que haya ocurrido todo eso si suenan diferentes historias dijo Natsu

Es por el hipertiempo papa' según mi tío Laxus es que hay un futro alternativos en cada opción del futuro que tu escojas y sigas dijo Myu

No entiendo dijo Natsu

Aye dijo Happy

Mi mama' me envio para hacer que yo haga lo que fuera posible para que naciera si tengo que desnudarlos y meterlos en una cama para que me hagan lo hare aunque yo tenga que intervenir en el proceso dijo Akiko seriamente

Quien te enseño hablar así dijo Erza

Tu mama' dijo Akiko

Yo no soy tan vulgar dijo Erza

Digamos que te convertiste en la canciller del gremio dijo Akiko

Que no es así dijo Macao

Tu cállate dijo Erza

Ya comenzó con su tiranía dijo Macao

Mi mama' me envió para que yo naciera no permitiré que mi futuro se destruya por una pelirroja tonta y plana dijo Myu

A quien has llamado tonta y plana dijo Akiko

A ti no escuchaste o eres sorda o ves a otra por aquí dijo Myu

Y Wendy dijo Akiko

Yo estoy en crecimiento dijo Wendy

Yo uso el mismo pretexto dijo Akiko

Perdona Wendy dijo Myu

A quien debemos de apoyar master dijo Mirajane

No se dijo Makarov

No apoyen a ninguna sin ver a más opciones dijo una niña que entro al gremio con pelo azulado con un hermoso vestido

Quien es ella dijo Akiko

Otra rara plana ¿hermana tuya? Dijo Myu

Ahora si te mato dijo Akiko

Que hermoso vestido dijo Wendy

Es verdad dijo Myu

Para la otra me consigo uno igual dijo Akiko

¿Quién eres pequeña? pregunto Mirajane

Vaya sí que eras muy hermosa en tu juventud Mirajane-san pero no se compara a mi madre dijo la niña

Vienes del futuro dijo Lucy

Así es Lucy-san vine a proteger mi futuro y el de mi familia dijo la niña

Donde habré escuchado eso dijo Macao

Todos los hombres del gremio mirando con rabia a Natsu

Parece que no podrás librar fácilmente dijo Gray

Déjame adivinar después de la batalla con Zeref hubo muchas muertes y po motivo la pareja se unió y naciste tu dijo Makarov

Así es abuelo yo vine para que mis padres unieran sus tesoros para sí poder dar luz a esta hermosa elegante niña dijo la niña

Y ¿tú de quien eres hija? dijo Cana

No se nota de la maga más hermosa de Fairy Tail dijo la niña mirando a Wendy

Wendy mirando a los costados y después sonriendo dijo YO

Natsu te atreviste a tener relaciones con una niña dijo Mirajane que estaba en su modo demonios

Yo nunca he pensado en Wendy en ese modo o si Happy dijo Natsu corriendo

No se no recuerdo dijo Happy

Que hecho para merecer esto dijo Natsu

Hay muchas cosas dijo Happy

Y sales debiendo dijo Gray

Mientras se escapaba de Mirajane la niña se va a su lado

Padre es un placer verte mi nombre es Lily Dragneel Marvell la dragón slayer de fuego y del cielo y soy tu hija del futuro dijo la pequeña con una reverencia y se fue a sentarse en una mesa tomando un poco de te'

No otra no dijo Natsu cayendo en estado de shock

Que suerte tiene Natsu dijeron todos los del gremio en llaas por la ira

Otra hija de Natsu solo falta que aparezca más hijas de Natsu con todas las chicas del gremio dijo Lissana e tono molesta

Lo ataos si pasa eso dijeron todos los hombre

No hay por qué alarmarse dijo Natsu

Tu cállate maldito suertudo


	2. Chapter 2

La noche pasaba por la ciudad de Magnolia pero para el gremio y más para Natsu la noche pasaba muy lentamente por la aparición de tres supuestamente hijas de él y de Lucy, Erza y Wendy

Espera no una mas dijo Natsu que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero fue detenido por Erza y Lucy que estaba golpeándolo para que declare

Vamos Natsu no pudiste hacer eso con Wendy dijo Lucy que le estaba sacudiendo contra el piso pero Natsu estaba inconsciente

No te mueras después que nos digas lo que paso después si quieres te mato dijo Erza que estaba dándole cachetadas

Claro que lo hizo si no estaría aquí entendiste Lucy-san y Erza-san dijo Lily mirando a su madre

Mama' no te mates a papa' que necesito que primero te embarace dijo Akiko que estaba haciendo lo posible de detener a su madre

Al escuchar eso Erza se puso roja como su pelo soltó a Natsu que después recobro la conciencia

¿Qué? Hijas solo fue un mal sueño dijo Natsu

Natsu pensó que era un mal sueño pero cuando vio a Myu, Akiko y Lily se puso nervioso no creía que era verdad

No era un sueño dijo Natsu temblado

No te preocupes papa' dijo Lily abrazando a su padre

Akiko vio a su madre comer un pastel de fresas que también era su favorito se acercó a ella para pedir que le diera un poco

Mama' me podrías dar un poco de tu pastel dijo Akiko a Erza

Claro hija dijo Erza en su mente decía que se parecía a ella en los gusto y que también se parecía físicamente a ella como en el pelo y en la armadura

Deja de abrazar a mi padre dijo Myu

El también es mi padre dijo Lily

Oye no permitiré que otra venga a quitarme mi futuro dijo Myu mirando a Lily

Niña no creo que derrotes dijo Lily mirando con reto a Myu

Antes que comience otra pelea que posible destruya al gremio Makarov intervino para que nos destruyeran el gremio y también quería saber cómo era el futuro en el de Lily

A ver Lily cierto dijo Makarov mirando a la pequeña

Si dijo Lily

Como es tu futuro pregunto Makarov

Mi futuro donde mi padre es el mago y el maestro más fuerte de Fairy Tail mi madre es la maga más hermosa del gremio y la más codiciada por todos los hombre mi padre le pega a todos quien se atreva acercarse a ella el gremio se extendió y somos el gremio más poderoso de Fiore dijo Lily

Soy el mago y el maestro más fuerte dijo Natsu con orgullo y alucinando como seria esa vida en su futuro

Así es papa' eres el orgullo del gremio, de mi mama' y el mío aparte eres el maestro más joven dijo Lily

Me gusta ese futuro dijo Natsu

Tendrás ese futuro si es que te quedas con mi madre dijo Lily tanto que su padre lo piense

Natsu miro a Wendy se puso rojo

No te dejes engañar papa' dijo Myu golpeando a Natsu

Que pasa dijo Natsu mirando a su hija

Tu futuro es muy bueno también en el mío eres un mago clase s y uno de los diez mago santos dijo Myu

En serio dijo Natsu también sorprendido por ese futuro

Que es mejor ser un mago clase s o ser un maestro dijo Lily

En mi futuro mi papa' es los dos dijo Akiko las dos se voltearon a verla

Como es eso dijo Natsu

En mi futuro papa' es el maestro y el mago santo más joven de todo los tiempos siendo el único en alcanzar los dos títulos siendo tan joven eres el orgullo de mi mamam' dijo Akiko haciendo sonrojar a Erza

No lo puedo creer los tres futuros son buenos dijo Natsu

Papa' tienes que quedarte con mama' dijo Akiko

Natsu miro a sus tres hijas y a Lucy, Erza y Wendy

Aun no se pensar es mucha emoción en una noche aparte sus futuros son muy buenos que no se cual escoger pero también es porque yo siento algo por sus madres que es difícil elegir dijo Natsu que miro a las madres de sus hijas que estaban rojas al escuchar que Natsu sentía algo por ellas

Está bien papa' claro que necesitas descansar pero hare que te quedes con mi madre dijo Myu

Creo que tienes razón papa' creo es mucho para ti pero igual hare que tenga sexo con mi madre para hacer que me tengas dijo Akiko poniendo a su madre roja por el comentario

Bueno en eso tienes razón papa' es demasiado para una noche pero hare lo que sea para que te quedes con mi madre dijo Lily

Bueno me voy a casa dijo Natsu estaba a punto de salir del gremio pero fue detenido por Makarov que lo agarro por su hombro

Vamos a hablar Natsu dijo Makarov con una mirada seria

Hablar de que dijo Natsu con miedo en su mirada

De las relaciones y de cómo abstenerse para no acabar embarazando a todas las chicas del gremio y menos a una niña como a Wendy dijo Makarov agarrando a Natsu

Natsu miro a Wendy y ella le devolvió la mirada toda sonrojada

Espera abuelo yo no echo nada aun quiero un abogado dijo Natsu tratando de escapar

No te escaparas díselo al juez Mira dijo Makarov agarrando a Natsu y llevándolo a su oficina junto con Mirajane

No lo puedo creer primero Lucy después Erza y ahora Wendy tienen una hija con Natsu que pasa conmigo fui la primera novia de Natsu eso no cuenta dijo Lisanna

Vamos cálmate dijo Cana tratando de calmar a Lisanna

Quiero descansar mama' dijo Myu

Yo también dijo Akiko

Yo aún tengo energía pero me quiero acomodar mis coas dijo Lily

Te puedes quedar conmigo a parte no creo que mi casera me diga algo ya que está acostumbrada al ruido así no creo que le moleste dijo Lucy

Yo donde me voy a quedar dijo Akiko

Te puedes quedar en Fairy Hills tú y Lily en un cuarto claro si no es se matan dijo Erza

No te preocupes Erza-san no tocare a su linda hija claro si es que ella no ataca primero dijo Lily

Solo mantente lejos de mi y de mi misión dijo Akiko

Las dos estaban a punto de pelear pero fueron detenidas por sus madres y se fueron con para que arreglen sus cosas Myu se fue con Lucy a su casa

Natsu que suertudono lo puedo creer que tenga ese futuro dijo Macao

Aparte será el futuro maestro del gremio nosotros no tendremos el mismo futuro dijo Wakaba deprimido

No deberían estar celosos del futuro e Natsu dijo Gray tratando de defender a su amigo

No lo defiendas Gray dijo Macao

A quien debemos apoyar dijo Cana

No se dijo Mirajane

Las tres son buenas niñas dijo Lisanna

Mientras tanto en Fairy Hills

Esta es tu mitad y la mía dijo Akiko

Por mi está bien dijo Lily

No toques mi cosas dijo Akiko

Voy a ver a mi madre dijo Lily se retiró al cuarto de Wendy

Wendy esperaba que Lily dijera algo para romper el hielo mientras sus hija tomaba él te' y comia el pastel que había comprado Wendy decidió hablar

De verdad eres mi hija dijo Wendy

Así es mama' aparte me parezco a ti en el cabello y en los ojos dijo Lily

Porque te puse Lily pregunto Wendy

A mi papa' le gustó mucho y a ti te parecía lindo respondió Lily

Como es mi futuro dijo Wendy

Tú y papa' son la pareja más unida del gremio aparte que eres la esposa del maestro del gremio ustedes son lo que manejan el gremio papa' te quiere mucho dijo Lily

Natsu-san y yo casados dijo Wendy que estaba toda roja por los pensamientos de ella y de Natsu

Mama' necesito que tú y papa' se unan para poder nacer dijo Lily seriamente

Hare lo que pueda para acerarme a Natsu-san dijo Wendy

Gracias por entender mama' dijo Lily abrazando a su madre Lily sentía el calor de su madre en el abrazo

Akiko se fue al cuarto de Erza para hablar como debía hacer para acercarse a su padre para que le dejara embarazada a su madre

Mama' dime que harás todo lo posible para acercarte a papa' dijo Akiko

Aun no salgo del shock que tenga una hija con Natsu dijo Erza

Pero la tienes la estás viendo así que por favor debes asegurar que yo logre nacer para mantener nuestra felicidad dijo Akiko

Erza pensaba que Akiko era una niña linda, muy inteligente le recordaba a ella aunque no la conocía muy bien pero se encariño con ella y no quería que ella desapareciera

No dejare que eso pase dijo Erza abrazando a su hija para tranquilizarla

Gracias mama' dijo Akiko

Como es nuestro futuro pregunto Erza

Papa' es un mago santo y a la ves es el maestro del gremio somos muy felices papa' te ama mucho Ustedes se quieren mucho y tu quieres mucho a papa' respondió Akiko

Suena un lindo futuro hare todo lo que sea para cumplirlo dijo Erza

Mientas tanto en la casa de Lucy Myu estaba viendo la ropa de Lucy para ver que usaría para su encuentro con Natsu

Esto funcionara dijo Myu que tenía una braga muy delgada en su mano

Que estás haciendo pregunto Lucy a su hija

Estoy arreglando la ropa que usaras para tu encuentro con papa' respondió Myu

Lucy miro la ropa que su hija le había escogido que esa de un sostén que no tapaba mucho y de una braga muy fina que hizo que se sonrojara pensando en escenas eróticas con Natsu

Ni pienses que usare esto dijo Lucy

Pero mama' es la manera segura que papa' no te rechace dijo Myu

No te preocupes por eso dijo Lucy

Está bien mama' dijo Myu

Vamos a descansar dijo Lucy

No tienes curiosidad de tu futuro mama' dijo Myu

No quiero todo sea una sorpresa hija dijo Lucy las dos se echaron el cama y comenzaron a dormir por mañana iba a ser un día largo

Después de que Natsu acabo de hablar con Makarov se fue a su casa para descansar después de la perturbadora conversación y de las emociones en una sola noche Natsu se echó a su cama y se quedó dormido mientras una niña estaba observando a Natsu dormir tenía el pelo azul miraba a Natsu dormir

Papa' te encontré dijo la pequeña de pelo azul

A la mañana siguiente Natsu estaba por ir al gremio cunado iba a salir un niña estaba en su puerta

¿Quién eres? Pregunto Natsu a la pequeña

Soy Alice dijo la niña

¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Natsu

Estoy buscando a mis padres respondió Alice

Nastu miro a la niña tenía el pelo azul un vestido negro era muy linda su cara le recordaba a alguien pero Natsu no se acordaba

Vamos a buscarlos dijo Natsu agarrando de la mano a Alice

Está bien papa' dijo Alice

¿Qué dijistes? Dijo Natsu cuando escucho la última palabra de la niña

Eh eh nada que vamos a buscarlos dijo Alice con nerviosismo le tomo la mano a Natsu y se fueron

Natsu y Alice se fueron por la ciudad para buscar a los padres de Alice ellos estaban caminado hasta que llegaron al gremio

Aquí están tus padres pregunto Natsu

Si aquí están respondió Alice

Los dos entraron al gremio Alice busco a su mama' Natsu empezó a sudar y ponerse nervioso Alice miro a Juvia y se fue abrazarla Natsu no lo podía creer tampoco los del gremio

Mama' dijo Alice abrazando a Juvia

Mama' dijo Juvia mirando como Alice le abrazaba

En ese momento entraron Lucy, Erza, Wendy junto con Myu, Akiko y Lily vieron a la niña que estaba abrazando a Juvia

Que pasa aquí pregunto Erza

No sé porque me está abrazando esta niña dijo Juvia

Vamos mama' que no te puedo abrazar dijo Alice

Mama' dijo Lucy

Acaso le llamo mama' a Juvia dijo Wendy

No me digas que ellas es una de las hijas de nuestro padre dijo Myu

Todos en el gremio empezaron a mirar a la niña y a Natsu que estaba a punto de huir pero fue atrapado por todos del gremio y lo ataron a una silla para que no escapara Juvia estaba a punto de desmayarse pensaba de que no era verdad

Papa' eres un maldito infiel dijo Akiko

Espera un no a dicho si es hija mía dijo Natsu con la esperanza que no fuera hija suya

Disculpa niña donde está tu papa' y quien es pregunto Mirajane

Mi papa' está ahí no sé porque está atado a una silla dijo Alice señalando a Natsu

Todos los hombres en el gremio miraban a muerte a Natsu tenían tantos celos

Cómo te llamas pregunto Lily

Mi nombre es Alice Dragneel Loxar soy hija de Natsu Dragneel y de Juvia Loxar

Juvia se desmayó y Natsu estaba a punto de darle un ataque a los nervios

Otra no que echo para merecer esto dijo Natsu

Un hombre acepta los actos que cometió dijo Elfman

Pero aun no cometo nada para merecer tanto castigo será que dios me odia dijo Natsu

Ahora Juvia cuando vendrá una hija mía con Natsu dijo Lisanna

Cálmate Lisanna que seguro va a venir pronto dijo Mirajane

Afuera estaba mirando una niña con el pelo rosado con rayos blancos en su cerquillo que estaba mirando a Natsu y a sus hijas que estaban en el gremio que estaban mirando a su nueva hermana que había aparecido

Así han venido más esto se va poner divertido espero que papa' esté preparado espero que mama' no se desmaye cunado me vea dijo la niña mirando a Natsu y a las hermanas Strauss


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Natsu se logró soltar de la cuerda y de la silla se fue corriendo para evitar que los hombres del gremio lo mataran por tener una nueva hija más con una de las chicas del gremio más bonita del gremio junto con Erza, Lucy y Wendy Juvia se estaba recuperando del shock al ver a su hija con Natsu de un posible futuro

Mama' estas bien dijo Alice mirando a Juvia

No puedo tener una hija con Natsu si ya amo a Gray-sama dijo Juvia

Bienvenida a mi mundo dijo Erza

En ese momento Gray ingreso al gremio miro a Natsu correr y como los hombres lo perseguían con miradas asesinas por todo el gremio cuando voltio vio a Erza con su hija y a Juvia con una niña del mismo color de su pelo que ella que la estaba abrazando a Juvia

¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto Gray

Eh eh bueno dijo Juvia con una risa nerviosa

Él es Gray que siempre tú y papa' hablaban pero más tú dijo Alice

Si el mismo... Espera mama' no me digas que ella es dijo Gray mirando a Natsu con mirada asesina

Ella es la nueva hija de papa´ y nuestra nueva hermana cuanta hermanas voy a tener con dos es suficiente papa´ es una maquina sexual dijo Myu

Quien te enseño hablar así dijo Lucy mirando a su hija

Akiko me enseño dijo Myu

Erza dile a tu hija que no le enseña esas palabras a mi hija dijo Lucy

Akiko no hables así menos en frente de la gente dijo Erza

Pero tú fuiste que decías esas palabras mama´ dijo Akiko

¿Qué clase de madre seré? dijo Erza

Una muy feliz gracias a mi papa´ que siempre te da u lechita dijo Akiko

Queeeee donde oíste eso dijo Erza

De ti cuando estaban en la oficina y escuche gritos me acerque comenzaste a decir quiero más dame tu leche dijo Akiko

Erza estaba roja a mas no poder

No digas nada mas dijo Erza

Está bien mama' lo que tú digas dijo Akiko mirando a su mama´

Gray que estaba persiguiendo a Natsu se unió a los chicos para castrar a Natsu los chicos estaban a punto de linchar a Natsu cuando Alice se metió para proteger a su padre

Alice que vas hacer dijo Natsu mirando a su nueva hija

No te preocupes papa´ yo sé que hacer dijo Alice mirando a su papa´

Esta hija yo confió en ti dijo Natsu que pensó iba a usar magia de su madre como la demás niñas

Karyu no Hoko ataco Alice lanzando el ataque sobre los hombres que intentaron atacara su padre quemándolos cuando acabo Alice abrazo a su padre

Mi técnica dijo Natsu sorprendido por el ataque de Alice que uso mirando a su hija que le estaba abrazando

Se nota que es la hija de Natsu dijo Lucy mirando a Alice

No hay duda dijo Erza

Yo puedo usar la magia de mama' y de papa' dijo Alice aun abrazando a Natsu

¿Quién te enseño esa técnica? Pregunto Myu

Papa´ me enseño aunque fue en contra de la voluntad de mama´ dijo Alice aun abrazando a Natsu

Deja de abrazar a papa´ dijo Myu

Las tres intentaron hacer que Alice deje de abrazar a Natsu cuando lo consiguieron comenzaron a preguntarse entre ellas

Papa´ aun no me enseña técnica de dragón slayer dijo Akiko

Ni a mí tampoco me enseña dijo Myu

A mí me intento enseñar pero mama´ le dijo que aún no estaba preparada dijo Lily

Solo mi mama´ me enseño su magia de reequipar dijo Akiko

Mi mama´ me dio cuarto llaves dorados dijo Myu

Mi mama' me enseño magia de curación y ataques básicos de dragón slayer de cielo dijo Lily

Papa´ me enseño sin que mama´ lo sepa dijo Alice

Las tres niñas miraron a Alice y luego a Natsu

Papa´ enséñame magia de dragón slayer de fuego dijeron las tres Natsu estaba nervioso lo bueno que eran sus hijas y no los hombres que intentaron castrar

Mama´ dile a papa´ que me enseñe dijo Myu a Lucy

Dile a papa´ que me enseñe su magia dijo Akiko a Erza

Esta vez estoy preparada mama´ así que dile que me enseñe dijo Lily a Wendy

Las tres miraron a sus hijas que les estaban mirando con caras muy lindas con ojos muy tiernas que parecía que iban a aceptar

Díganle a su padre dijeron las tres

Papa´ me dijeron que te diga dijeron las tres mirando a Natsu

Me pasan los problemas dijo Natsu mirando a las chicas

Juvia aprovecho para acercarse a Alice para poder saber de su futuro

Hija dime como tu padre y yo nos reunimos pregunto Juvia

Por lo que me contaste después de la guerra con Zeref y de la muerte de ese tal Gray quedaste muy mal por la muerte de Gray papa´ intento consolarte después en esa noche ustedes me crearon ustedes son feliz yo haré lo que pueda para mantener esa felicidad dijo Alice

Juvia se sonrojo al escuchar la historia

Mama´ tienes que asegurarte que papa´ y tú me hagan dijo Alice

Parece que papa´ no cambia en cualquier futuro dijo Akiko

Papa´ sigue siendo afortunado dijo Lily

Pero para que ese futuro Gray debe morir dijo Natsu

Si quieres lo puedo matar papa´ dijo Alice con un círculo mágico en la mano

No hija no lo mates dijo Juvia agarrando a su hija para que no mate a Gray que estaba corriendo para escapar de su posible muerte

En ese momento entra Makarov al gremio miro a Alice que estaba con Juvia que le estaba agarrando

¿Quién es esta niña? Pregunto Makarov

Es la nueva hija de Natsu dijo Erza

¿Quién esta vez? Dijo Makarov

Con Juvia respondió Lucy

Que con Juvia Gray no lo mato dijo Makarov

Si con todos los chicos intentaron de castrar a Natsu pero su hija lo quemo junto con todos los hombres de gremio dijo Wendy

Makarov mirando a todos los hombres que tenían miedo de Alice y que estaban todos quemados en eso se acercó Alice a Natsu

Papa´ me podrías comprar un helado dijo Alice

Claro me salvaste aparte eres mi hija dijo Natsu

Papa´ la conoces y le vas a comprar y le vas a dar un helado dijo Myu

No es justo dijo Akiko

Yo también quiero un helado dijo Lily

Natsu vio a sus cuatro hijos con una sonrisa

Vamos todos pero deben pedirle permiso a sus madres para poder irnos dijo Natsu

Mama´ puedo ir con papa´ para que compre un helado dijeron la cuatro a sus madres

Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Juvia miraron a sus hijas

Está bien pero ve con cuidado dijo Erza

No te separes de tu padre dijo Lucy

No te pierdas dijo Wendy

Siempre está junto de Natsu dijo Juvia

Está bien mama´ dijeron las cuatro mirando a sus madres

Ya volvemos dijo Natsu saliendo con las niñas

Cuando Natsu salió de gremio junto con las niñas una niña los observaba en un árbol pero al costado apareció otra igual pero el cabello era diferente el de ella era blanco con rayos rosados

Onee-chan que has visto pregunto la pequeña de rosado

Papa´ salió con nuestras hermanas respondió la otra niña de pelo blanco

Hermanas que hermanas no eras la única hermana que tengo dijo la niña de pelo rosado

Si pero hay otras que vinieron de diferentes planos del espacio tiempo dijo la niña de pelo blanco

No entendí pero se tengo otras hermanas aparte de ti dijo la niña de pelos rosado

Las dos niñas se metieron al gremio para esperar a Natsu no sabía que los problemas aumentaría con su llegada a Nastsu

Natsu estaba con sus hijas para comprar helados que les prometió

Cuatro helados por favor pido Natsu

Aquí tienes dijo el heladero

Natsu le dio a sus hijas un helado a cada una que les prometió a ellas

Qué lindo son tus hermanitas dijo el heladero

Eh no djo Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa

Somos sus hijas dijo Alice

Que buena broma dijo el heladero riéndose como si fuera una broma

No de verdad somos sus hijas dijo Lily

No nos cree dijo Akiko

Parece que si dijo Myu

De verdad son mis hijas dijo Natsu riéndose y rascándose la cabeza

No lo creo es técnicamente imposible dijo el heladero en shock

Es una larga historia dijo Natsu

Papa´ volvamos al gremio dijo Alice

Está bien además creo que si nos demoramos sus madres me matarían dijo Natsu

Los cinco se fueron al gremio las niñas con su helado en sus manos mientras tanto en el gremio las niñas entraron al gremio Mirajane y Cana las vieron con cara de extrañezas

En ese momento Natsu volvió al gremio después comprar los helados a sus hijas vio a las niñas que había ingresado al gremio sus hijas se fueron a sus madres

¿Quiénes son ellas? Pregunto Natsu

No lo sé recién vinieron antes que ustedes dijo Mirajane

Y ustedes de quienes son hijas dijo Cana

Cana no creo que ellas estén metidas en este problema dijo Mirajane

Así es mama' tiene toda la razón no estamos metidas en esto dijo la niña de pelo rosado

Oye tu no deberías haber dicho eso dijo su hermana golpeando en la cabeza a su hermana menor

Mama´ espera dijo Natsu a punto de salir dl gremio

Lo siento papa´ creo que la regué dijo la niña de pelo rosado

Como siempre lo arruinas no es novedad dijo la niña de pelo blanco

Lo siento ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Dijo Mirajane

Yo soy Riko Dragneel Stauss dijo la niña de pelo blanco la hermana mayor

Y yo soy Rika Dragneel Strauss dijo la niña de pelo rosados la hermana menor

Dragneel no me digas que dijo Natsu

Son hijas de Mirajane y de Natsu grito Cana

Todos los miembros voltearon a ver a los tres y a las niñas que estaba pasando

Que paso dijo Lucy

No se mama´ pero tiene algo que ver con papa´ dijo Myu

Espero que no sea más hermanas dijo Akiko

No otra no dijo Natsu

Cálmate papa´ dijo Rika

Mis con Natsu dijo Mirajane en estado de shock

Vamos mama´ acéptalo dijo Riko a su madre

Yo pensaba que sería divertido pero como me metí en esto dijo Mirajane

Natsu que paso aquí pregunto Erza

Erza vio a Natsu con una niña de pelo rosado y a Mirajane con una niña de pelo blanco

Papa´ porque estas con estas niñas dijo Akiko

No me digas que dijo Lily

Ellas son las hijas gemelas de Natsu y de Mirajane dijo Cana

Gemelas dijo Wendy

Esta vez no es una sino dos dijo Lucy

Papa' tiene puntería dijo Myu

Oe no digas esas cosas de tu padre frente de la gente dijo Lucy

Lo siento mama´ dijo Myu

Hermana tú también dijo Lissana

No sé qué pasa aquí dijo Mirajane

Ahora mi hermana que necesito hacer para tener una hija con Natsu dijo Lissana

Natsu primero embarazas a mi nee-chan le debes una explicación a Lissana dijo Elfman persiguiendo a Natsu

Yo aún no echo nada dijo Natsu

Cálmate papa´ el tío Elfman cambia cuando se case con la tía Evergereen dijo Rika

Espera que a dicho dijera Elfman se puso rojo

Así que Elfman se casara con Evergreen dijo Natsu

Primero Lucy luego Erza después Wendy sin hacer nada a Juvia y ahora Mira Natsu maldito suertudo dijo Macao

Vos a cástrale dijo Wakaba

No creo que sea buena idea dijo Gray

Riko y Rika miraron a los del gremio que estaban planeando castrar a su padre

Si ustedes le hacen algo a mi padre no saldrán con vida dijeron Riko y Rika

Todos los hombres sintieron miedo al escuchar las palabras de las nuevas hijas gemelas de Natsu

Lo mismo decimos dijeron Myu , Akiko , Lily y Alice

Todos los hombres estaban con miedo de las hijas de Natsu

Mientras tanto a fuera del bosque de la ciudad apareció un agujero de tiempo de ahí salió una chica de pelo castaño

Papa´ voy a ir a verte dijo la chica de pelo castaño

La niña se fue al gremio al ver a sus padres

En otra parte del bosque una chica de pelo rosado junto a una niña del mismo color que de ella y al lado una mujer con el cabello negro y al costado una niña con el pelo de color negro con rayos de rosados

Vamos no estas felices que vas a volver a ver a papa´ dijo la niña de pelo rosado

Aun no lo puedo creer que esto está sucediendo dijo Meredy

Dímelo a mí dijo Ultear

Debes estar feliz para que papa´ rápido se acueste contigo mama´ dijo la niña de pelo negro

Mientras tanto un chico de pelo azul aun no lo puede creer lo que esta pasando con sus compañeras

Vamos jellal dijo Ultear

Erza te volveré a ver espero que no estés metida en esto dijo Jellal

Los problemas de Natsu aún no acaban para Natsu recién comienzan


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando los hombres del gremio se calmaron para evitar que las hijas de Natsu los mataran por tratar a su padre

Si no fuera por tus hijas te hubiéramos castrado dijo Macao

Tienes suerte escondiéndote detrás de tus hijas cobarde dijo Wakaba

Cálmate papá dijo Romeo tratando d calmar a su padre

Dile a tu padre que si vuelve a insultar o trata de castrar a mi padre él será que salga castrado y va para todos dijo Riko mirando a los hombres del gremio

Eso hizo que Macao sintiera miedo de Riko y no solo de ella sino también de sus hermanas ue tenían miradas asesinas sobre todos los hombres

Vamos papá tienes que hacer se embarace de nosotras dijo Rika empujando a Natsu cayendo encima de Mirajane

Ahora papá solo tienes que meter tu pene en mamá dijo Riko

Las gemelas estaban desnudando a su padre que todavía estaba encima de Mirjane

Espera aquí en el gremio dijo Natsu intentando ponerse los pantalones y tratar de ponerse de pie después de sus dos hijas estaba a punto de quitarle su bóxer

No sería la primera vez que lo hagan en el gremio dijo Riko

¿Cómo es eso? Pregunto Mirajane a sus hijas

Bueno una vez cuando el gremio estaba vacío ustedes dos estaban solos en la noche después de una reunión de maestro del gremio y consejo de magia que papá acaba de venir bueno lo hicieron vimos por la ventana de verdad papá la tienes muy grande ¿Cómo te cabe mamá? Dijo Rika

Oye no deberías decir eso enfrente de personas para que lo sepan todos los tipos de fetiches que tienen nuestro padres pero de verdad papa´ la tiene grande ¿Cómo te cabe? Dijo Riko

Perdón onee-san pero al menos no dije que papá le gusta jugar al amo y la sirvienta y que papá obliga a mamá a vestir de sirvienta dijo Rika

Otra vez lo hiciste dijo Riko

Que hace que cosa dijo Mirajane

Que hago que dijo Natsu

Perdonen papá y mamá dijo Rika rascándose la cabeza

Como siempre hablas sin pensar dijo Riko

¿Qué clase de madre soy? Dijo Mirajane

Vamos mamá no es tan malo aparte tu también lo disfrutas dijo Riko

Si eso son los fetiche de papá mamá lo puede hacer mejor dijo Myu

Ni pienses que me vestiré de sirvienta para complacer a Natsu dijo Lucy

Tu mamá no se vería bien con un traje de sirvienta mi mamá se veria bien con ese traje de sirvienta que mi papá cuando la vea la tomara rápido y nacere dijo Akiko

Que has dicho dijeron Myu y Lucy

Lo que oyeron o son sordas dijo Akiko

Es también mi padre se te olvida dijo Myu

No peleen y no aceptare participar en los fetiches de Natsu dijo Erza

Vamos mamá una vez lo hiciste y papá estuvo muy feliz dijo Akiko

Como paso y por qué dijo Erza

Papá vino cansado y tu saliste con ese traje papá se puso muy feliz ambos entraron y .. dijo Akiko pero fue tapada la boca por su madre

No digas mas dijo Erza tapado la boca de su hija

Se quedó en la mejor parte dijo Wakaba

Una palabra más y serán la ultimas dijo Erza dándole una mirada asesina

Yo no sé si papá tiene eso fetiches dijo Lily

Al fin tengo una hija que no me cree un pervertido dijo Natsu

Pero una vez vi a mamá con orejas de gato y una cola para servir a papá dijo Lily

Que dijo Wendy

Fue por su aniversario yo no lo veo como algo pervertido aunque quiero saber dónde te colocaste la cola mamá dijo Lily

Todos miraron a Wendy con cara de shock todos los hombres comenzaron a perseguir a Natsu

Como me pondría una cola dijo Wendy

N debes saber hasta que tengas edad dijo Erza

Y tú qué clase de fetiches viste a nuestro padre hacer en tu mundo dijo Akiko mirando a Alice

Bueno solo he visto cuando papá y mamá estaban desnudos en la cama les pregunte que estaban haciendo ellos me respondieron que estaban luchando les pregunte si me podía unir ellos me respondieron que no dijo Alice

Todas las mujeres del gremio se pusieron rojas al imaginarse la escena de Natsu y Juvia

Natsu como te atreves hacer eso enfrente de una niña dijo Erza

Pervertidos dijo Lucy

Que hay de malo si solo estaban luchando que hicieron algo malo dijo Wendy

Quieres que te cuente dijo Riko

Ni te atrevas dijo Mirajane

Está bien mamá solo era una broma dijo Riko mirando a su madre con terror

Juvia al escuchar eso se puso roja y Gray estaba a punto de castrar a Natsu otra vez pero por suerte se escapó colocándose detrás de sus hija cuando vio eso Gray vio a las niñas ellas le dieron una mirada asesina Gray salió corriendo antes que las hijas de Natsu lo castraran a él en vez de Natsu el saldría castrado

La verdad cuantas hijas puedo tener dijo Natsu

Según sé que cualquier chica que ha tenido contacto o hayas sentido afecto por ti o por ellas son posibles candidatas en total falta algunas hermanas que pueden aparecer y no solamente significa que las chicas del gremio pueden tener hijas contigo sino también que puede haber hijas con otras chicas de otros gremios dijo Lily

Así que Natsu puede tener hijas con otras chicas de otros gremios dijo Lucy

Pero no hay competencia para ti mamá por mi papá prefiere mucho el cuerpo de mi mamá dijo Myu mirando a todas las demás

Puede que papá tenga una preferencia por Lucy o Erza y Wendy pero nuestras madres tienen algo que dar para nuestro padre rubia tetona loli dijo Riko

Pero solo papá tiene que embarazar a mamá dijo Rika mirando a su madre

Aun no estoy emocionalmente lista para hacer lo que están pensando aparte es contra la voluntad de nosotros dijo Mirajane

Cuando de todo se había clamado una niña de pelo castaño entro al gremio Natsu se puso nervioso se paró enfrente de Cana

Y tú de quien hija eres tú dijo Cana

Pues la tuya dijo la niña cana escupió su bebida al ver a su hija de ella y de Natsu

Mía eres hija mía dijo Cana así es mamá soy Sasha Dragneel Alberona dijo la pequeña que se parecía a Cana

Otra hermana dijo Myu

Y como ellos se unieron

Cuando ustedes vinieron papá se volvió loco y comenzó a beber junto con mamá se emborracharon en esa noche me concibieron en una orgia ustedes tienen mi edad en mi mundo dijo Sasha

Hasta borracho sale ganando dijo Wakaba

Papá tu eres de tener cuidado sin hacer nada consigues a cualquier chica y la embarazas dijo Lily

Es que papá tiene una muy buena puntería dijo Alice

Bueno aparte que la tiene grande dijo Riko

Y es el mago más fuerte mago santo y maestro más joven dijo Akiko

Ya cállense dijeron sus madres

Sasha se acercó a su padre lo miro Natsu estaba escapando de los hombres y miro a su hija

Te estaba buscando dijo Sasha

Eh ho antes que Natsu pudiera acabar su saludo Sasha lo beso eso hizo que las chicas futuras posibles esposas de Natsu y sus hijas se pongan en estado de shock

Cana dile a tu hija que se comporte dijo Lucy

Porque besas a papá dijo Myu

Deja de besar a papá dijo Akiko

Hay algo de malo dijo Sasha

Como puedes besar a nuestro padre dijo Akiko

Papá me deja besarlo es algo normal para nosotros claro tengo que pedirle permiso a veces dijo Sasha mirando a su s hermanas

Pero papá no te ha dado permiso dijo Akiko

Creo que le gusto no oigo quejas dijo Sasha

Te gusto papá dijo Myu

Bueno diré que no fue tan malo pero tenías que meter la lengua dijo Natsu

Si ella lo puede hacer yo también lo puedo hacer dijo Alice

Ni lo pienses dijo Juvia agarrando a su hija

Yo solo bese a papá una vez mamá puedo besar a papá dijo Rika

No lo creo dijo Mirajane

Una más a la lista falta muchas dijo Macao

Ahora Cana quien más falta, cuando vendrá mi hija dijo Lissana

Ahora yo me metí en esto dijo Cana

Por favor pueden calmar a sus hijas dijo Natsu que estaba con sus hijas encima de el

También son tus hijas dijeron todas

Pero ayúdenme dijo Natsu

Oigan dejen a su padre dijo Mirajane haciendo que sus hijas se detengan

Pero quería besar a papá dijo Rika

No me escucharon dijo Mirajane

Está bien mamá dijeron las gemelas

Al menos no intentan pelear o destruir el gremio dijo Myu

Que hablas rubia mis poderes son más fuertes que los tuyos dijo Riko

Onee-chan se parece a mamá en la juventud aparte que puede usar su magia y yo salía papá eso fue lo que dijeron dijo Rika

De eso no hay duda dijeron los presentes

Que puede usar mi magia dijo Mirajane

Así es mamá lo tiene en sus genes dijo Rika

Así que es igual a Mira dijo Erza

Papá me conto cuando eras joven tú y la tía Mira paraban peleando cada rato dijo Akiko

Me gustaría ver un enfrentamiento entre sus hijas dijo Gray

A mí también dijo Macao

Ya sé quién va a ganar dijo Erza

Por supuesto dijo MIrajane

Mi hija dijeron a la vez Erza y Mirajane

Riko es muy fuerte dijo Mirjane

Akiko es mucho más fuerte dijo Erza

Natsu dijeron Mirajane y Erza

Natsu se fue corriendo pero antes que Natsu pudiera salir fue abrazado por dos niñas del mismo color de su pelo y la otra de cabello negro

¿Ustedes quiénes son? dijo Natsu

Soy Britt Dragneel dijo la niña de pelo rosado

Y yo soy Ur Dragneel Milkovich dijo la niña de pelo negro

Ur no me digas que dijo Gray

Que pasa Gray las conoces dijo Natsu

Oye Natsu no se parece a mí dijo Meredy entrando al gremio

Y ella no se parece a mí dijo Ultear

Bueno se parecen a ustedes espera que no me digas que ellas son dijo Natsu

Las dos chicas asintieron para afirmar lo que Natsu temía

Hola Erza como te va dijo Jellal

Jellal dijo Erza

Con la justa puedo con las demás ahora vienen dos mas dijo Natsu

Vamos papá no te preocupes ahora solo coge a mamá para poder nacer dijo Britt

Pero primero debe ser mi mamá dijo Ur

Cálmate Britt todo a su tiempo dijo Meredy

mamá tengo hambre no tienes un pastel de fresa

Quien eres tu dijo Jellal

Ella es dijo Erza con nerviosísimo

Soy Akiko Dragneel Scarlet dijo la pequeña pelirroja

No me digas que tú eres hija de Natsu y de Erza dijo Jellal

Si y usted es dijo Akiko

Jellal Fernández dijo e hombre de pelo azul

Mamá este es cobarde que nunca pudo expresar sus sentimiento dijo Akiko

Que soy que dijo Jellal

Eso me lo dijo mi mamá que era un cobarde que no pudo expresar sus sentimiento hacia ella o eso creo dio Akiko

Jellal se quedó mirando a Erza luego a la niña después a Natsu que estaba con Ur y Britt

Lo siento pero mamá debe se embarazarse de papá así que por favor no se acerque mucho dijo Akiko mirando a Jellal

Jellal se fue persiguiendo a Natsu que primero se soltó de sus nuevas hijas ahora estaba escapndo antes que Jellal lo matara

Natsu cómo pudiste dijo Jellal

Pero si yo no hecho nada aun dijo Natsu corriendo

Como te atreves a tener una hija con Erza dijo Jellal

En ese momento cuando Natsu estaba recibiendo una paliza por Jellal estaba viniendo una niña de pelo blanco con una chica del mismo color

Vamos a ver a papá dijo la pequeña

Como me puede estar pasando esto Natsu-san es muy guapo valiente y muy fuerte pero esto es muy extremo dijo Yukino

Las dos estaban yendo a Fairy Tail para ver a Natsu

Pero a la vez una niña del mismo de cabello de ambas chicas ella estaba yendo al gremio para ver a su padre

Papá no permitiré que nuestra felicidad desaparezca lo prometo dijo la niña que veía una foto familiar y vio a su madre que era Lissana


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras Jellal estaba golpeando a Natsu hasta la muerte de este Meredy y Ultear estaban hablando con las demás chicas y sus hijas estaban hablando con las demás niñas hijas de Natsu sus hermanas

Así que ustedes también dijo Erza

Parece que sí sin querer no metimos en este problema Juvia tú también dijo Meredy

Bueno estoy decepcionada de tener una hija con Natsu pero como madre tengo que cuidar de mi hija dijo Juvia

Yo también pienso lo mismo aparte no es como Meredy ella se parece mucho a mi dijo Ultear

Por yo soy tu hija adoptiva ella es de sangre dijo Meredy

No lo digo de esa forma si no que ella es hiperactiva que tu dijo Ultear

No será porque es hija de Natsu y él es muy hiperactivo dijo Lucy

Bueno tienes razón dijo Ultear

Bueno no quería meterme en esto solo iba ver lo divertido que se ponía pero ellas ya están aquí así no puedo retractarme dijo Mirajane

Te entiendo porque también no quería meterme en este problema aparte porque creo que mi hija tiene complejo de padre dijo Cana

Si beso a Natsu creo que puede tener ese complejo dijo Erza

Que beso a su padre a qué hora dijo Meredy

Antes que llegaran dijo Erza

Hay tener cuidado de esa niña dijo Ultear

Lo que me sorprende es que Wendy tenga una hija es muy joven dijo Meredy

Su hija fue la tercera en aparecer dijo Lucy

Va ser competencia fuerte entonces dijo Ultear

No crees que deberíamos detener a Jellal dijo Lucy señalando a Natsu sangrando

Natsu –san está bien dijo Wendy mirando a Natsu en el suelo

Jellal cálmate antes que yo te mate dijo Ultear

Jellal se calmó antes que Ultear lo matara pero vio a Natsu en el suelo ensangrentado s fue satisfecho Riko se acercó a Wendy

Oe peli azul cura a papá antes que te muera dijo Riko a Wendy

No le hables así a mi mamá dijo Lily mirando a Riko

Quieres pelear dijo Riko

Vamos a afuera dijo Lily

Riko cálmate no quiero que destruyas el gremio dijo Mirajane

Tú también Lily no me gusta que pelees con tus hermanas dijo Wendy

Ella no es mi hermana dijeron Riko y Wendy

Bueno técnicamente si porque son del mismo padre dijo Mirajane

Está bien mamá dijeron Lily y Riko

Wendy será que cures a Natsu dijo Mirjane

Está bien ya me estaba olvidando dijo Wendy

Wendy curo a Natsu lo llevaron a la enfermería para que descanse después de la golpiza que le dio Jellal

Solo espero que no haiga más hijas dijo Lucy

Espera puede haber más hijas de Natsu dijo Ultear

Parece que si dijo Lucy

Como es posible dijo Meredy

Según Akiko que las chicas que han tenido contacto con Natsu son posibles madres y esposas de Natsu dijo Erza

Mamá quiero un pastel de fresa dijo Akiko

Pídele a la tía Mira un pedazo de pastel de fresa dijo Erza

Está bien tía Mira me puedes dar un pedazo de pastel de fresa dijo Akiko

Toma aquí tienes dijo Mirajane entregando el pedazo de pastel a la niña

Akiko se sentó en una mesa para comer se pastel vio a su padre que salía de la enfermería después de que Wendy lo curara

Hola papá como estas dijo Akiko

Bien me recupere después de que casi me mataran por tercera vez dijo Natsu

Te encuentras bien dijo Lucy

Si mucho mejor después de descansar dijo Natsu

Cuando Natsu se sentía en calma apareció una niña de pelo de color blanco se puso al frente de Natsu y AKiko

Hola papá eres más guapo de joven dijo la pequeña

Gracias pero que papá no me digas que otra no dijo Natsu

Otra hermana ¿Quién es tu madre? Dijo Akiko

En ese momento aparece Lissana vio a la pequeña

¿Quién es tu madre? Dijo Lissana

Pues tu mamá dijo la pequeña

Al fin una hija mía con Natsu dijo Lissana abrazando a su hija

¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto Akiko

Diana Dragneel Strauss dijo la pequeña albina

No otra no dijo Natsu

Natsu no estás feliz por que apareció nuestra hija dijo Lissana

Si fuera la única dijo Natsu

Que no quieres que nazca dijo Akiko

No es eso pero ya son demasiado dijo Natsu

Las chicas voltearon a ver lo que pasaba y por qué Lissana estaba tan feliz y abrazando a una niña lo que vieron era a Natsu , Lissana, Diana y Akiko

¿Qué paso? Dijo Lucy

Tengo una nueva hermana dijo Akiko

Otra hija Natsu será mejor que estemos vigilado dijo Erza

¿Quién esta vez? Dijo Cana

Soy yo dijo Lissana

Al fin se te cumplió tu deseo dijo Mirajane

Natsu cabron ahora Lissana no fue suficiente con onee-chan dijo Elfman

Cómo te llamas dijo Ultear

Diana dijo la pequeña

Cuantas hermanas voy tener dijo Myu

No se hija espero que sea la última dijo Lucy

Creo que faltan más hija aun dijo Meredy

Como sabes Meredy dijo Juvia

Presentimiento dijo Meredy

Mamá puedo matar a Gray dijo Alice mirando a su madre

No y ya deja de hacer esas preguntas dijo Juvia

Porque quiere matar a Gray dijo Ultear

Como Gray-sama murió en su mundo ella cree que debe de matar a Gray-sama para cumplir con su misión y hacer que su futuro se cumpla dijo Juvia

Así que es por eso dijo Ultear

Mamá tengo hambre dijo Ur

Espera voy pedir a tu padre algo de comer dijo Ultear

Está bien dijo Ur

¿Qué magia puede usar tu hija? Dijo Mirajane

Yo puedo usar la magia de dragon slayer que es la magia de mi padre la de arca del tiempo que es la magia de mi madre y la magia de creación de hielo que es la magia de mi abuela dijo Ur

Tres tipo de magia dijo Erza

No lo puedo creer dijo Mirajane

Papá dijo que soy una genio que solo nace cada cien años dijo Ur

Mis hijas pueden apenas usar las magias de nosotros por separado dijo Mirajane

Toma hija dijo Ultear dándole a Ur un sándwich

Gracias mama' dijo Ur

Natsu vio a Yukino entrar al gremio se fue a recibirla

Yukino que pasa hola como estas dijo Natsu

Hola Natsu-san bueno la verdad dijo Yukino

Natsu vio a una niña atrás de Yukino muy parecía a ella

¿Quién es ella? Dijo Natsu

Ella es dijo Yukino

Soy tu hija dijo la pequeña Natsu se puso nervioso viendo a otra hija suya llegar y esta vez era de Yukino

Que otra porque Dios me odias esta es el castigo por destruir ciudades dijo Natsu

Otra como que otra no es la única dijo Yukino

Hola Yukino dijo Mirajane

¿Quién es ella? Y por qué Natus esta desmayado dijo Natsu

Hola Mira-san Lucy-san bueno ella es dijo Yukino

Nadia Dragneel Aguira dijo

Otra más dijo Lucy

Mamá porque papá esta desmayado dijo Myu

¿Quién es ella? Dijo Yukino

Mi hija dijo Lucy

Tu hija dijo Yukino

Si es mi hija mía y de Natsu dijo Lucy

Hola Yukino dijo Erza

Hola Erza-san dijo Yukino

Tú también tienes una niña dijo Nadia

Si ella es Akiko mi hija y de Natsu dijo Erza

Cuantas hijas tiene Natsu dijo Yukino

Bueno creo que contigo son diez dijo Erza

Diez dijo Yukino

Bueno diez madres pero Mira tiene gemelas así que son once hijas dijo Erza

Quee dijo Yukino

Tantas hijas tiene Natsu-san dijo Yukino

Según lo que dijeron cualquier chica que tuvo contacto con Natsu podría ser una potencial madre dijo Erza

Ah así que puede haber más hijas de Natsu dijo Yukino

Solo espero que falte una dijo Lucy

Papá es una maquina sexual dijo Myu

Yo creo que papá quiere a todas dijo Akiko

Pero de estar conformado con mi madre dijo Lily

Mi mamá es la numero uno para mi papá después de que mate a Gray dijo Alice

Mi mamá tiene mucho más para darle a papá que sus madres dijo Riko

Onee-chan deja de decir eso o mamá se enojara dijo Rika

Mi mamá tiene más pecho que cualquiera con su cuerpo es suficiente para hacer que papá se enamore dijo Ur

Yo pienso que mi mamá es la mejor para mi papá aparte por ella puede usar su magia para hacer sentir mejor cuando hacen el amor dijo Britt

Pero mi mamá tiene más que darle a mi papá aparte ella tiene más experiencia dijo Sasha

Mi mamá tiene unos pechos hermosos es lo que dijo papá dijo Nadia

Creo que mi mamá tiene ventaja porque es la amiga de la infancia de papá dijo Diana

Dejen de hablar así frente del publico dijeron sus madres

Perdonen dijeron sus hijas

Ya no quiero más hijas dijo Natsu

Vamos papá veló por el lado positivo dijo Myu

Cuál es ese lado dijo Natsu

Que tienes más chicas aparte son las más hermosas de todo el reino y que tienes una hijas con ellas que cualquier hombre no lo puede hacer y ser la envidia de varios hombres dijo Myu

Ese lado no es muy bueno dijo Natsu

Pero al menos tendrás descendencia dijo Akiko

Bueno tienes razón dijo Natsu

Oe Ultear quiero pelear con tu y de Natsu he oído que muy fuerte dijo Gray

Pregúntale a ella y a su padre dijo Ultear

Porque tú no mandas dijo Gray

Bueno porque Natsu es su padre y no sé si ella querrá pelear contigo dijo Ultear

Gray se fue a preguntar a Natsu y a Ur si podían pelear a ver si era tan fuerte como ella decía

Por mi está bien dijo Natsu

Yo quiero demostrar a mi padre mi fuerza dijo Ur

Bueno creo que está decidido dijo Gray

Todos salieron a fuera para no destruir el gremio Gray y Ur estaban con mirada serias frente a frente

Comiencen dijo Natsu

Justo en ese momento estaban viniendo al gremio cuatro gremios diferentes a Fairy tail para buscar a Natsu y llevarlo a su gremio para resolver el problemas que Natsu esta metido con las chicas de sus gremios


	6. Chapter 6

Todo el gremio estaba mirando la pelea de Gray contra Ur la hija de Natsu y de Ultear por su parte Ur miraba a sus padres como veían la pelea

Ice make: Ransu ataco Gray

Ur solo lo esquivo como si fuera fácil para ella y lanzo su ataque de su madre que era igual al de su abuela

Ice maker: Rozen Kurōne dijo Ur

Eso hizo que Gray retrocediera por el poder de su rival también porque era magia de su maestra Gray no se amedrento y lanzo otro ataque

Ice maker: Aisu Kyanon dijo Gray

Ur solo vio el ataque como si nada y lo esquivo pero para la sorpresa de Gray Ur apareció en frente de él se sorprendió por la velocidad de su oponente

Es rápida más que Natsu dijo Gray

Ur le lanzo un puño pero esta vez con la magia de su padre

Técnica de dragón slayer: Karyu no Tekken dijo Ur golpeando a Gray en la boca del estomago

Gray recibió el golpe en seco pero a la vez el golpe fue muy fuerte más que del Natsu que hizo que cayera de rodillas enfrente de Ur

Eso es todo lo que tienes eres muy débil no sé cómo mi padre te considera su amigo y mi madre te respeta como mago de hielo y también cómo es posible que mi abuela haya entrenado a un débil como tu dijo Ur

Gray le miro con odio y rabia por lo que acaba de decir la hija de Natsu y de Ultear

Maldita tu no me conoces y como sufrí para convertirme en mago dijo Gray intentando lanzar un ataque con sus últimas fuerzas a Ur pero fue detenida por ella sin haber lanzado el ataque

Técnica de dragon slayer: Karyu no hoko dijo Ur lanzando a Gray contra un árbol

Gray intento ponerse de pie y atacar mientras se levantaba pero Ur lanzo un ataque que lo de pegado contra el árbol

Ice maker: Aisu Kyanon dijo Ur haciendo que Gray se quedara pegado contra el árbol se acercó a el

Quieres más o te rindes sí que eres débil ni siquiera una hora duraste dijo Ur mirando a Gray todo humillado por una niña

Acaba con esto dijo Gray que estaba todo inmóvil todo derrotado y más humillado por haber perdido contra una niña más por ser la hija de Natsu estaba con la cabeza abajo

Lo que tú desees arte secreta dragón slayer: Aisu Kyanon dijo Ur

Pero antes que lanzara el ataque más fuerte de su padre y que Gray quedara malherido su padre se metió tomando la mano de su hija antes de que su hija acabara o peor matara a Gray

Papá dijo Ur mirando con sorpresa a su padre por detenerla en su mundo él nunca lo hubiera hecho la hubiera dejado acabar con su oponente

Ya basta todo acabo dijo Natsu mirando serio a su hija

Papá porque me detienes dijo Ur mirando a su padre con un poco de miedo por nunca lo vio serio con ella tal vez con sus enemigos pero con ella nunca

Porque la lucha ya acabo dijo Natsu

Pero aún no lo remato dijo Ur

Acaso quieres matarlo aunque pesándolo bien a nadie le importara si Gray muere pero igual es parte del gremio dijo Natsu

No pero él me reto y quiero demostrarle el poder de nuestra familia dijo Ur

Intentando matar a tu oponente dijo Natsu

Es lo que tú y mamá me enseñaron debemos hacer que respeten al gremio más fuerte del reino y para que vean el poder de los Dragneel dijo Ur

Yo no podría enseñarte eso tal vez tu madre por su pasado y te he dicho que no ya acabo o tendré que castigarte por no hacer caso dijo Natsu

No por favor castigarme no todo menos eso dijo Ur recordando cómo una vez su padre la castigo por no aparecer en su entrenamiento dejándola amarrada a un árbol toda la noche mientras él se iba después de dos días la soltó

Que decides dijo Natsu haciendo que Ur reaccione después de su recuerdo

Está bien papá lo que tú digas dijo Ur

Gray después de soltarse del árbol miro a Ur y a Natsu

Ganaste esta vez pero la próxima vez no será así dijo Gray

Agradece que mi padre se metiera antes de usar mi mayor técnica o sino estarías muerto dijo Ur

Tiene el carácter de Ultear dijo Gray

Tienes razón dijo Natsu

Los se reían por sus comentarios que estaban haciendo mientras todo el gremio miró a Gray que había sido por Ur

La hija de Natsu y de Ultear es muy fuerte más fuerte que Gray tal vez igual o supere a Erza dijo Macao que miro todo la pelea

No quiero enfrentarme con ella salgo muerto dijo Wakaba

Mientras tanto las madres y las hijas de Natsu miraban el poder de Ur como venció a Gray c en menos de diez minutos y como Ultear se sentía muy orgullosa del poder de su hija

Vieron el poder de mi hija dijo Ultear con superioridad

Es muy fuerte tal sea tan fuerte como sus padres dijo Erza admirada de la fuerza de la pequeña

Es una demonio como su madre y su padre dijo Lucy

Que dijiste dijo Ultear

Nada dijo Lucy con miedo

Que gran fuerza tiene si logro vencer a Gray-san tan fácilmente dijo Wendy

No creo que mis gemelas tengan tanto poder como ella aunque peleen juntas dijo Mirajane

Su poder es incomparable dijo Cana

Una niña con esa edad puede tener tanto poder dijo Lissana asombrada

Mira quienes son sus padres que puede salir de esa combinación de genes dijo Meredy

Bueno tienes razón dijo Juvia

No creo que mi hija tenga ese poder dijo Yukino

Pero hay algo en común que tienen todas dijo Jellal

Que es dijeron todas

Todas sus hijas tienen el mismo padre eso significa dijo Jellal

Que todas pueden usar los dos tipos magia solo cambia la magia de la madre dijo Levy

Eso significa que tienen probabilidades dijo Jet

Pero de alcanzar a la hija de Ultear no sera fácil dijo Droy

Pero es la única todas las niñas que sabe usar la magia de su padre dijo Levy

Hay que entrenarlas más Natsu dijeron las madres

La hija de Ultear es fuerte por gusto no tiene genes de guerreros dijo Jellal

Las demás hijas de Natsu que miraron la pela de su hermana contra Gray y como lo derroto sin esfuerzo mínimo también miraron las expresiones de sus madres de asombro al ver la pelea se acercaron a sus respectivas madres

Vamos mamá es fuerte y hermosa pero creo que pedo derrotarla claro si mi papá y tú me entrenan y me enseñan la magia de dragón slayer tal vez le puedo durar con ella dijo Akiko

Yo no quiero enfrentarla aun no quiero morir dijo Myu

Creo que usando la combinación de fuego y cielo puedo dar una buena pelea así demostrare mi entrenamiento dijo Lily

Natsu se acercó a Ultear junto con Ur

Mamá vistes como gane a Gray dijo Ur

Si hija sí que eres bastante fuerte no cualquiera derrota a un mago con experiencia dijo Ultear

Aparte no cualquiera logra utilizar tres tipos de magia en un combate dijo Natsu

Es una genio para su edad dijo Ultear

Como aprendiste el la explosión del loto carmesí dijo Natsu

Lo vi cuando lo usaste contra un mago oscuro y lo comen ce a practicar me demore como cinco meses para poder hacerlo perfecto como tu dijo Ur

Solo con verlo y yo que lo practique como un loco para hacerlo dijo Natsu

Ella es una genio derrotarme con facilidad dijo Gray

Papá estas contento con mi poder dijo Ur

Claro hija eres muy fuerte para tu edad puedes usar tres tipos de magia y muy hiperactiva se nota que eres mi hija dijo Natsu

Gracias papá dijo Ur abrazando a su hija hasta que vino Laki

Natsu te buscan dijo Laki

¿Quién es? dijo Natsu

Bueno tu solo ven dijo Laki

Natsu se fue con Laki al gremio para ver quien lo venía buscar pero le sorprendió al ver a Kagura de Mermaid Heels junto con Milliana también estaban Lyon Jura y Chelia de Lamia Scale por otro lado del cuarto estaban Ichiya ,Ren ,Hibiki ,Eve y Jenny de Blue Pegasus yn por ultimo estaba Sting, Rouge, Rufus ,Orga y Minerva

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Dijo Natsu

Los hombres miraron a Natsu con unas miradas muy serias algunas asesinas Milliana se acercó a Nastu con gusto

Hola Natsu dijo Milliana

Hola Milliana dijo Natsu

Natsu miro a Kagura que atrás venia una niña que se parecía a ella luego miro a Chelia que estaba junto a una niña que se escondía en su espalda después miro a Jenny que tenía a dos niñas a cada lado de sus manos y por ultimo a Minerva una niña cerca suyo

Bueno ¿Quiénes son estas niñas? Dijo Natsu

Ellas son dijeron a la vez Kagura, Chelia, Jenny y Minerva con nerviosismo

Si ellas son dijo Natsu

Hasta que Lyon hablo o mejor dicho le grito a Natsu

Natsu debes de responder a Chelia dijo Lyon

Que dijo Natsu

Claro Natsu-dono usted debe de unirse a Lamia Scale y luego casarse con Chelia dijo Jura

Por qué debo hacerlo dijo Natsu

Hola papá dijo la pequeña que estaba al lado de Chelia

Papá no me digas que ella es dijo Natsu

Así es ella es tu hija con Chelia dijo Lyon

Ella es Kim Dragneel Blendy dijo Jura

Que mi hija dijo Natsu

Bueno papá serás el único maestro de dos gremios dijo Kim

No lo creo Natsu va a ser el esposo de Kagura-san y el nuevo miembro y maestro de nuestro gremio verdad Kagura dijo Milliana

Bueno eso sería lo normal dijo la niña cerca de Kagura

Natsu ella es Kaguya Dragneel Mikazuchi dijo Milliana

Hola papá eres más guapo de joven dijo kagya

No lo creo el mago más poderoso y dragón slayer más fuerte de Fairy Tail debe de unirse a Blue Pegasus para después casarse con Jenny para luego hacer que nazca las gemelas de Jenny luego de eso Natsu-san va a ser que Blue Pegasus sea el gremio más poderoso cuando sea el maestro del gremio dijo Ichiya

Así es Ichiya-san dijo Hibiki

Aparte son órdenes del maestro dijo Ren

Así que Natsu conoce a tus gemelas Rin y Ran Dragneel Realight dijo Eve

Hola papá dijo Rin que tenía el pelo de su padre

Perdona por aparecer así dijo Ran que tenía el pelo de su madre

Gemelas otras no si con un par me bastaba dijo Natsu

Que querrá decir con eso dijo Rin

No lo sé dijo Ran

Natsu-san debe de unirse a Sabertooth para así poder hacer que pueda nacer la futura heredera de Fairy Tail y Sabertoth así poder hacer un gremio totalmente más renovado y fuerte dijo Sting que ahora el maestro del gremio

Natsu te presento a Miya Dragneel Orland dijo Rouge

Como estas papá dijo Miya

Por favor ya son demasiadas ya son más de diez porque dios me hace esto no hecho nada malo esto es un castigo divino dijo Natsu de rodillas

Natsu que pasa dijo Erza que estaba acompañada por su hija y por las demás posibles esposa e hijas de Natsu

Todos vieron a Erza que estaba con su hija el primero en preguntar fue Ichiya

Erza-san porque tienes una niña cerca de ti dijo Ichiya

Ella es Akiko Dragneel Scarlet mi hija dijo Erza

Es tu hija con Natsu del futuro dijo Ichya que tenía ganas de matar a Natsu

Lyon vio a Juvia que también tenía una niña

Juvia también tu dijo Lyon

Bueno no sé cómo me metí en esto pero si dijo Juvia

Mamá este es la persona que te acosaba con Gray dijo Alice

Bueno yo no le diría acosar dijo Juvia

Natsu cuantas hijas tienes dijo Lyon

Bueno creo que son catorce madres como Mira y Jenny tienen gemelas así que son dieciséis hijas que tiene Natsu dijo Erza

Dieciséis hijas dijeron todos os presentes sorprendido

Mirajane se fue a ver lo que pasaba y al entrar noto a su ex compañera de modelaje y rival Jenny con dos niñas Jenny también lo miro

Tú también Mira dijo Jenny

Creo que si dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa

Las gemelas de Mira se vieron las caras con gemelas de Jenny

Parece que no somos la únicas gemelas dijeron Riko y Rika

Parece que si dijeron Rin y Ran

Mientras Natsu se escapaba de Lyon y de Ichiya que intentaban matarlo

El significado de los ataques

Ransu: lanza

Rozen Kurōne: corona de rosas

Aisu Kyanon: cañón

Karyu no Tekken: puno de hierro de dragón del fuego

Karyu no hoko: aliento de dragón del fuego

Aisu Kyanon: prisión

Aisu Kyanon: Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas

Voy a meter a dos más al harem así que a voten quienes quieren meter al harem de Natsu pienselo bien gracias por su apoyo

Mavis

Bisca

Laki

Kinana

Sherry

Levy

Milliana

Angel

todas

Bueno boten a quien quiere meter y tener una hija con Natsu


End file.
